howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:XonoX/New Rise of Berk Dragons
So we all know about the new Battle Update coming to Rise of Berk soon, and we're all hyped for the new Dragons and Battle Mode right? Well I wanted to discuss the new Dragons that are coming to Berk. First off is the Thunderpede: The Thunderpede is one of the weirdest looking Dragons I've ever seen. It has six legs, an upright torso, and on top of that it has two massive arms. ARMS! Now I'm not saying that this is a bad thing, I think it's pretty cool, but it's the second Dragon I've seen with arms. (First being the Hobblegrunt) Second is the Submariper: We've seen this Dragon before on the Defenders of Berk comic books, so it's nothing that special. I wont say much about it, besides the fact that it looks like a much larger version of the Thunderdrum. Third is the Sword Stealer: This one really caught my eye. Its scales look almost metalic like, being black and grey with sharp arrows on the creases of its wings, and on the end of its tail. It appears to be of a Wyvern species, having only two legs like the Monstrous Nightmare. Its Titan Wing form looks amazing as well. It alsmost looks alien in nature. Fourth is the Razorwing: This is a very unique looking Dragon. It has a snout similar to that of a pteradactyl. It has thing legs and its wings are a dark blue, compared to its green body. Fifth is one of three Dragons known only by their abreviated names. This one is the Slq: I do not know the official name for this but I know the design. It basically looks like a Tide Glider with legs. Its scales are green and its wings and fins are a bluish purple. Sixth is the Gcl: This one is very interesting. It kinda looks like a buffed up Gronkle. Its got large scales on its back, I assume for defensive purposes. It has rather small wings like the Gronkle also. Its Titan Wing Form is pretty cool, its entire body has turned to ice, opposite of the Titan Wing Gronkle. The Titan Gronkle's body turning to lava, while this one turns to ice. Last, and certainly not least, is the Swf. When I first saw this white Dragon I didn't think much of it. But then, after looking at it closer a few days later, I noticed something strange. It sorta looks like a Night Fury. It has the same tail fin shape, very, very similar looking wings and a similar sort of body. The only major difference is the head, having more of a Smokebreath appearance. I thought that it could be similar to the Night Fury like the Sand Wraith is. That's when I realised its egg. The Swf's egg looks like it's covered in snow. After putting the peices together I came to a conclusion. Its egg is covered in snow. It looks like a white Night Fury. Its abreviation is SWF:......... This Dragon is a Snow Fury! Don't believe me? Well let me convince you. SWF '= '''S'no'''W 'F'ury. There's no dought! So many fans have imagined this Dragon, and now it's been made official! By Odin's beard this is awsome! I can't wait for this update to come out. ~See you all next time, XonoX out. Category:Blog posts